Paranoya
by Kaitou-Rika
Summary: All about Short-Takes. Will be about random characters.
1. Jody Saintemillion 1

01 – Jody Saintemillion (1)  
  
And she was running again. Again she was late. It wouldn't have been so worse if she would have been a pupil, but she was a teacher! And she wasn't allowed to be late, but this situation was just typical for her. The blonde woman skipped a few steps. ‚Why does this always happen to me?' she asked herself. 'Seems to be fate or something like that.' It also fits to her extraordinary personality. A few meters left. She was able to hear the pupils talking about her delay. Laughing. „It's really typical for Jody-sensei, isn't it?" „Oh yes" another pupil answered in Jody's famous accent.   
  
"Good morning my dears!" Jody arrived in the class room, trying to catch more air. 'Just cool down' she thought, still breathing faster than normal. "Good morning, Jody-sensei." The class answered. A few of them were still laughing. "Okay, boys and girls. Let's start with our lesson, please." Again she used her special accent. It was a really strange accent but it also raised the attention of the pupils. They liked her very much. She wasn't like all the other teachers they had. She was really fresh and funny. The other teachers were just doing their job without any fun. Without any special properties. Her English was very good. Of course, because she was an American woman. But her Japanese was still a little bit bad. But this didn't really matter. The lessons were always fun. And they learned. It just worked. And this was just perfect for everyone.   
  
The bell rang. "Okay, this is it for today. Please read again part 5 of our story. Goodbye!" She left the room. 'Phew'. She was satisfied. Everything went well this morning, again. However, the day was still young and this was her only class for the day. Her only task left at school was visiting her office and correcting a few tests. When she entered the teacher-part of the school the guys were smiling at her. She smiled back. When she entered her office she heard someone whispering a *wow*. She giggled. 'This day could become funny at all.' She sat down on her chair, turned the pc on, checked her e-mails. Nothing special. Only a few mails from other teachers asking her about wired teacher-stuff. In moments like these she always asked herself, how she became involved. Her life wasn't normal since she was a little child. After the death of her parents she was taken into a witness programm of the FBI, because her parents were killed by a dangerous killer who was still after her life. She never had a normal childhood. Everything was strange around her. And now she was also strange.   
  
Two hours later the crazy blonde one was leaving the school. Now she was able to enjoy the rest of the day. Doing stuff she liked. First she went down to the game-center. Playing shoot-games, activity games and all this things. This was real fun for her, althoug it was only virtual. But those things were able to refresh her mind. To take a break from everyday life, because she wasn't just a teacher. She was also an angent of the world famous FBI. She followed into the footsteps of her father. Chasing the woman, who killed her parents. And now she was in Japan, because *she* was here. She was allowed to follow her over the Pacific. And now, as disguise, she was just an ordinary teacher at a normal school. She knew where she had to search for this woman. She also met her a few times, without beeing noticed. But now was not the right time to catch her. Still she didn't have enough information about her. A few brackets were still left. So she got time for things like this. Her partner would visit her in a few days. That was okay, although she prefered to work alone for her own. Especially in this case, because her partner was really wired and scary from time to time.   
  
She left the game-center, crossed the street, entering a shopping mall. Searching for new clothes. Crazy clothes with funny colors and with a sexy touch. That was just her style. After buying some new shirts and a new skirt she went on. A few minutes later taking a break at a cafe. She was listening to a street musician with his violin. He played very nice songs, Scottish Dances. She enjoyed it. Then she overlooked a little girl playing with a little green ball. Doing nothing and watch the others. That was relaxing for her. The world just passed by and she was able to watch it.  
  
In the evening she entered her appartement, which provided a nice view over the city. She took a bath and sat down on her couch, reading the newest information about her target: Vermouth, also known as the famous actress Chris Vineyard... 


	2. Chris Vineyard 1

2 – Chris Vineyard (1)  
  
"And now, please welcome our star! Chris Vineyard!" Thousands of lights were in front of her. Many photographers batteling for the best shot of her, one of the most famous actresses of the USA. She smiled in her charming way. Answering the questions of the reporters. Beeing guarded by bodyguards she went down to the terminal. Soon she would leave again this country. Going back to Japan. In the last days she had tasks to do. Signing autographs, talking about new contracts, doing Public Relations. Doing businesses stars just have to do.   
  
Half an hour later the plane started. She looked outside the window and watched how the clowds were now moving underneath the plane. The Sun was red, as it was late in the evening. In a few hours she would be back at Tokyo Narita Airport. There her other task would await for her. The boss of the black organisation called her a few days ago. There was a new target for her to kill. Someone of the police officers who catched a member of the organisation and who knew too much about them. 'Just as everytime...' she thought. But this wasn't her only task. Her major target was Shiho Miyano, who betrayed the organisation and escaped. Her parents were the ones, who invented the APTX-4869. This poison, which normally should kill people.  
  
A few years ago when Sharon got involved with the organisation she was supposed to be killed by an earlier version of the poison. But, it went wrong. Instead she became 10 years younger. 'Failure of the mixture.' the boss said to her. This was an dead end. This was the end of her great career. She was the most popular actress. She was rich. She had everything! And then? Everything was lost. She was stuck in the body of a 30-year old woman and she wa actually 40! She was looking like 40 and then? In this condition she wasn't able to return on stage. It just would have destructed her image. So she decided to take on a cruel plan. She planned her own death and as Chris Vineyard (her own so-called daughter) she started a new career in the shadow of her dead mum. Then she was taken into the organisation. Was taught in killing-skills and perfected them. So she became one of the best killers of the black organisation. It was her only real job. Her career as Chris Vineyard wasn't successful as she wished for.   
  
She hated the Miyano's for their poison and now they had to pay for it. It was a lucky incident, that Shiho betrayed them. Now Chris was able to take revenge for her destiny. She was near to her. She also knew where the hideout of Shiho Miyano was. She knew her secret. She knew that his woman felt into her own trap. She knew how to hurt her, and how to kill her. In the next days it would start. Definately.  
  
Her disguise seemed to be perfect. She tooked over a role, she was sure about, the FBI-people never would recognize. It was just perfect. She just used her special skill from older times. She was able to create masks and clothes of the people she was going to be. She was also able to imitate their voices perfectly. She would be able to catch Shiho Miyano. And she just would do. Disguised as an innocent person Shiho would knew and trust... 


End file.
